


Maybe...Just Maybe

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: I’d give you everything and anything...name it.





	Maybe...Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic....#7 of a few
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

“How can you not see how amazing you are. You are beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, funny, kind hearted, great friend, sarcastic and wise, fierce, complicated, “get on my good nerves and drive me crazy that I can’t even think right, a gorgeous woman. And I’m not just talking your body either. (which is very sexy by the way) The way you think, how you know what I’m thinking before I even say it. How the tone of my voice can tell you something is wrong. Your charm gets me every time, and don’t tell it’s a “weird” charm cause maybe it is but god, is it delightful and beautiful, I fall every time...I could go on ya know...how you care about people, wanting them to be happy, how respectful you are when they tell you nothing you can do to help. Even though you just being there, your presence helps. The fact that you make me laugh and smile all the time even when I don’t feel like it. You are considerate, someone that I can trust and feel very comfortable with, just an amazing woman. I know you think you don’t deserve the words I tell you. But you do. You deserve so much more then just words.” I tell her, looking into her eyes, never faulting.

“Next you’ll be telling me you’ll give me anything I want...like the world or something crazy like that.” She remarks.

“Nah, not the world, the world is cruel, you can get lost in it, plus you’re more beautiful then any sunset, smell lovelier then any flower cause the scent is all you. Gorgeous then any far away land, cause your eyes are just that, gorgeous, I fall every time you look at me.” I respond.

“You’re unbelievable” rolling her eyes at me, but that little blush and the small smile tells me other wise.


End file.
